A Movie Fest
by Fei Xue
Summary: The Crew has a movie fest. Maybe a little yuri...but not really. Kinda stupid/silly. Credit to my friends for helping me.


Movie Fests  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think FF8 is mine? Well I'm flattered and you're stupid.  
  
Summay: The crew has a movie fest.  
  
"What movies did you get?"  
  
"Well I have Tomb Raider..."  
  
"WHAT? You crazy bastard! What kinda idiot are you?" Selphie grabbed a handful off popcorn from the bowl that rested in Quistis' lap and threw it at Irvine, who was at the DVD player sorting through the movies he had selected from Blockbuster.  
  
"Hey! Do you think I would want to watch that shit?!" Irvine lashed furiously back at the brunette.  
  
"That's right!" Seifer said as he sat down on the armrest of the couch, next to Quistis. "You're forgetting that he's gay."  
  
"Well then who-" Selphie paused in mid-sentence and looked at Quistis who shrugged.  
  
"Hey. What can I say? I think I'm kinda gay too..."  
  
"WHOO HOO!!!"  
  
Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Seifer blinked and glanced back incredously toward the loveseat where Rinoa, and Squall were seated.  
  
"Um..." Rinoa clapped a hand to her mouth, and blushed furiously. "My bad."  
  
Everyone continued to stare from 2 seconds not moving before Zell, who sat on the floor in front of the couch, just shook his head.  
  
"Ooooooo-kay!" Selphie drawled out unsurely.  
  
Irvine raised an eyebrow, before continuing to shuffle through his library. "Well we also got Pearl Harbor-"  
  
"Screw that! Let's just watch Ruselle Crowe dice some heads!!!" Quistis snorted.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Zell pumped his fist in the air. "I'm with Butchy over there-" He was temporarily silence by a flying popcorn bowl.  
  
"Quistis! Look what you did!!!" Selphie ran over to Zell's mangled form and started to cry.  
  
"The popcorn's all bloody now!!!" She bawled insanely.  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes, and waved her hands in exasperation. Seifer on the other hand, applauded.  
  
"Well done, Quisty!" He grinned proudly, continuing his clapping. "Beautiful shot! I would like to celebrate Quistis' victory with Nature's Gift!"  
  
He reached behind him and slammed 10 six-packs onto the table.  
  
Squall gaped and snorted. "Beer?! THAT'S 'Nature's Gift'?!?!?!?!"  
  
"He-ey!" Seifer grabbed a can, popped it open and chugged some down before continuing. "Some of us NEED to have a replacement for the popcorn lodged and lost forever in Zell's big-ass head!"  
  
Squall cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.  
  
"Oh and one word, Squall: Prozac."  
  
Squall opened his mouth, obviously offended.  
  
"Shut up and watch the movie." Quistis silenced the stoic boy, and reached over to get a beer can but found someone blocking her way, she looked up and blinked. "Hello. How did you get here?"  
  
"Oh...uh." Rinoa blushed and looked away. "I dunno."  
  
It was clear that while Selphie moped over her bloody popcorn, Rinoa had taken the oppurtunity to sit next to Quistis and take the brunette's place. The blonde, as you can tell, was afraid now. But she wasn't going to show that! Oh no siree! She's just gonna sit here and sip at beer!...Or two...or seven.  
  
Somewhere during the part where Ruselle Crowe lopped the second guy's head off, in Gladiator. Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie just realized that the beer was spiked. But with what, no one knew. It was obviously RINOA had spiked it. With an aphrodisiac to be specific. She just forgot which beer can was Quistis' so they all ended up intoxicated. Seifer and Squall died somewhere during when Maximus killed the first dude, and they both had been drunk so they tried to kill each other...and managed to do so.  
  
"Mm...isn't Quisty hot?" Selphie managed to get out in her stupor.  
  
"Hell-*hic* yeah!" Irvine grinned stupidly.  
  
"Mine!" Rinoa latched onto the blonde fiercely. "Get your own girlfriend!"  
  
"Aaawww...isn't she cute? She's sleeeeeepiinnng..."  
  
"What if she's coollllld?  
  
"Can I warm her up?"  
  
"No! Stop looking at her! Go away!"  
  
"Her breasts are so BIG too!" Selphie waved her arms widely from emphasis. Then she stared lazily down at her bosom, and frowned. "I don't think mine are...Irvy.....what do you think of these?" She cupped her breasts and stared at Irvine.  
  
"I-I dunnoooo...I can't really seeeeee..." Irvine's vision was already failing due to achlohol.  
  
"Quistis' is bigger!!!" Rinoa blurted out.  
  
"I dunno..." Selphie had already stripped off her shirt, and bra to get a better look at her chest. She took her hands and started bouncing her breasts.  
  
"I'm proove it ta ya!" Rinoa stripped off Quistis' top and bra and exposed her Irvine and Selphie. "Seeeeeee*hic*eeeee?"  
  
Irvine was in awe!  
  
Selphie was amazed!!  
  
Rinoa was horny!!!  
  
"WOW!!! They're much bigger than those are!!!" Irvine pointed to Selphie's chest. "I didn't even think that was possible!"  
  
"They're bootiful..."  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"C-Can I touch 'em?" Selphie reached a shaky hand out, and was promptly slapped away by Rinoa.  
  
"NO! ONLY I CAN!" And with that, Rinoa started to fondle Quistis' boobs.  
  
"Uh...I dink I need ta go ta sweep.." Irvine then fell right off the chair and slammed into the ground, asleep.  
  
"Me toooo..." Selphie fell backwards, unfortunately for her.  
  
And Rinoa?  
  
Well...she rested her head right between Quistis' um...ya know.  
  
In The Morning  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! RINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
